Larga espera
by Inna-san
Summary: Yukio es un ex miembro del ejercito y se encuentra con Kise Ryota quien es el nuevo piloto del ejercito, debido a que su amor presenta peligros Kise decide ser el único dentro, ante esto la pareja ahora enfrenta muchas decisiones, amor, desesperación, dolor y demás.


Otra noche y una llamada hace que la pareja se despierte de su acurruco, el rubio contesta, el sargento al otro lado del teléfono habla con el mayor, este asiente y dice ciertos códigos, el de ojos azules se talla los ojos mirando a su amante, este dice unas últimas palabras y cuelga el teléfono.  
-¿Otra misión?-Pregunta el de ojos azules.  
-Lo siento.-Responde el rubio con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa dejando un beso en la frente del menor haciéndolo sonrojar, este auto reacciona alejándole.  
-Vamos, no pierdas el tiempo y ve.  
-Heee~ que cruel Yukiocchi~ al menos despídete de mí no es como si me fuera a la oficina lo sabes.-Le rodeo la cintura desnuda con los brazos y se recargo en su hombro.-Piloteare un avión.-El peli negro bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro.-Y no quiero que pongas esa expresión no es tu culpa.  
-Lo es en parte…  
-No, no es así-Le besaba la nuca-Es obvio que daría mi vida antes que la tuya.-El de ojos azules se sonrojo y Kise le tomo de la barbilla acercándose a su rostro plantando un profundo beso.-Debo irme.-Acariciaba su mejilla.  
-Lo sé.  
-Volveré.  
-Más te vale.-Le daba un puñetazo sin fuerza en el hombro a su amante dándole ánimos, Kise tomo su mano izquierda y beso aquel anillo plateado en su dedo anular.  
-Lo prometo mi querido prometido.-El de ojos azules se sonrojo hasta las orejas, Kise sonrió y entonces se puso ropa rápidamente y tomo la maleta al lado de la cama, la cual no parecía haber desempacado y así era, nunca lo hace, seria demasiada molestia doblar y acomodar nuevamente en cada regreso.  
Salió de la casa y subió a la camioneta de color verde con unos cuantos soldados también arriba, el peli negro lo miro desde la ventana recargando el rostro en la palma de su mano soltando un suspiro, miro el reloj 4:30 a.m. se acomodó en las sabanas y se acostó mirando aquel anillo, casi como auto reflejo sonrió y se sonrojo al recordar aquel momento en el que se lo dio.

********************Flashback************************

Había pasado hace ya 8 meses en una de las salidas solamente por un día de Kise, Kasamatsu fue a recogerle al aeropuerto, estaba emocionado por supuesto había ya 5 meses que no veía a su amante. Subió al auto junto a Kuroko y Kagami, el pelirrojo era quien conducía.  
-Lo veo bastante feliz Kasamatsu-san.-Decía el peli celeste con una dulce sonrisa, el de ojos azules se sonrojo y asintió.  
-Bueno, claro que esto feliz cuando se trata de ese tonto.-En el camino iban platicando sobre cosas sin sentido, riendo y recordando, Kasamatsu platicaba indirectamente lo mucho que ama a Kise y que a pesar de estar juntos ya 10 años lo seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad y que también se siente culpable por el hecho de no ser el quien también va a la guerra, les contaba a la pareja que se conocieron en un campo militar y Kasamatsu fue de intercambio, él era el superior de Kise y al final se enamoraron, Kise solo era un soldado temporal y Kasamatsu lo reemplazaría ya que él es 2 años mayor que el rubio, pero este se negó, su gran amor por el pelinegro y las ganas de protegerle le hicieron negarse a irse, el tenia habilidad en pilotear y los superiores no dudaron en perder a alguien tan talentoso así que cedieron a las suplicas de este a pesar de que tenían en mente que perderían a un gran líder y soldado como Kasamatsu entendían a Kise, el de ojos azules se enfadó por supuesto pero no había nada más que decir, el rubio era testarudo.

Después de contar tal historia los 3 chicos salieron del auto y entraron al aeropuerto, Kuroko y Kagami se secreteaban cosas y parecían emocionados, el pelinegro solo los miraba pero no le dio importancia, mientras caminaba para recibir a Kise su voz se escuchó desde el altavoz en el Aeropuerto.  
-"Yukiocchi~"-El nombrado se detuvo.-"Sé que me estas escuchando"-Este se sonrojo.  
-¿Qué diablos está haciendo?-Pensó, Kuroko se recargo en el pelirrojo y este le rodeo con un brazo mientras disfrutaban la escena.  
-"Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos y…estoy realmente nervioso, pero solo quiero decirte que eres una persona maravillosa y que me alegro mucho que nos hayamos encontrado en aquel campo militar, pienso que el que me hayan elegido para ser soldado no fue coincidencia y que quizás…el destino quería que estuviéramos juntos"-El de ojos azules estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y parecía estar a punto de llorar.- "Estoy realmente feliz de estar a tu lado estos diez años, Te amo más que a mi vida Yukiocchi y sé que también me amas, así que creo que es tiempo de preguntarte algo…"-El menor sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio al rubio que le sonreía mientras se ponía de rodillas tomando una cajita azul en sus manos y abriéndola.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-Kasamatsu vio aquel anillo plateado con cintas delgadas de oro grabadas, sus ojos se humedecieron y casi como un susurro respondió.  
-Si quiero.-Kise le sonrió, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular para después levantarse y besar profundamente al pelinegro quien enredo los brazos en el cuello de ahora su prometido parándose de puntillas mientras la audiencia detrás suya en el aeropuerto aplaudían ante tal escena, Kise y Kasamatsu se separaron y se dedicaron dulces miradas y sonrisas mientras Kuroko y Kagami se acercaban a felicitarlos.

********************Fin del Flashback***********************

Kasamatsu sonrió al recordarlo y después callo dormido.  
Unas horas más tarde se despertó y se dirigió al baño lavando sus dientes y luego a la cocina.  
-Oi Kise ¿Qué quieres para desayu…?-Se detuvo al recordar que el rubio se había marchado, suspiro y decidió cocinar algo para él y después bañarse e irse su trabajo como entrenador de boxeo.  
Y se mantuvo los siguientes días, Kuroko le visitaba de vez en cuando, también Moriyama, Kobori, Shinya y Hayakawa, a veces salía a ver partidos, jugar o cualquier pasatiempo en la espera de Kise. Pasaron semanas, 1 mes, Kise le hablaba de vez en cuando pero eran pocas las veces sin embargo Kasamatsu siempre estaba atento al teléfono, luego pasaron 2 meses, 4, 5 y antes de que terminara el 5° mes recibió una llamada del ejército, contesto el teléfono.  
-Yukiocchi~  
-Kise-Sonrió feliz el pelinegro.  
-¿Cómo estas querido?-Kasamatsu puso los ojos en blanco ante la cursilería de su amante pero no deseaba reclamarle no después de tanto tiempo.  
-Estoy bien, ¿Cómo te va?  
-Pues tú sabes, exploraciones de siempre y un par de fuerzas que solo vienen a joder pero nada grave, de alguna forma es tranquilo.  
-¿Tu estas bien?  
-Lo estoy, aunque estaría mejor con mi prometido~  
-Me alegro que no sea así.  
-Heee~ Que cruel Yukiocchi~-Kasamatsu rio, Kise al otro lado del teléfono también sonrió.-Yukiocchi…  
-¿Si?  
-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Kasamatsu se sonrojo, ya estaban comprometidos entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntaba?  
-Kise, estamos comprometidos ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Eres idiota?  
-No lo olvidaría~-Decía enfurruñado.-No me refiero a esto, te estoy preguntando si te casarías conmigo, en el momento y lugar que sea, si no te importaría nada con tal de sellar nuestra unión.-El pelinegro se sonrojo.  
-Supongo que si…-Kise sonrió al otro lado.  
-Gracias.-Kasamatsu asintió.-Debo irme, Te amo volveré en unos días bye bye.-Y finalizo la llamada, el de ojos azules colgó el teléfono y ahí estaba de nuevo el vacío dentro suyo ante el sentimiento de extrañarle, pero no se podía hacer nada era su trabajo.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde aquella llamada, el día 11 de Noviembre Kasamatsu preparaba su desayuno como siempre, encendía el televiso y se sentaba a verlo al terminar su desayuno lavo los platos y continuo viendo el televisor hasta que el timbre de su casa se escuchó, se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con Kuroko, Kagami, Moriyama, Aomine y Momoi, miro a todos extrañándose ante tal visita.  
-Buen día Kasamatsu san-Decía Kuroko.  
-Buen día.  
-IO.  
-Buen día Yukio-kun.-Continuaron saludándolo Moriyama, Aomine y Momoi.  
-… ¿Buenas?  
-Kasamatsu san ven con nosotros.-Decía Kuroko.  
-¿A dónde voy?-Preguntaba el pelinegro.  
-Confía en nosotros no te hemos visto mucho así que vamos a divertirnos-Decía Kagami ayudando a Kuroko a arrastrarlo al auto, La pareja y Moriyama se fueron con el mientras Aomine y Momoi se fueron en su propia camioneta color negro.  
En el camino Kasamatsu no sabía porque tal comportamiento de los chicos y eso no era todo, si no lo que harían a continuación.  
-Kasamatsu-san, ¿podría taparse los ojos con esta venda?-Preguntaba Kuroko.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa, que van a hacerme?  
-No vamos a hacerle nada, por favor cúbrase os ojos.  
-No.-Se hacía hacia atrás el de ojos azules.  
-No vamos a secuestrarte ni nada loco Kasamatsu, solo confía en nosotros es una sorpresa que obviamente por ser sorpresa no te podemos contar pero al final nos vas a agradecer te lo aseguro.-Decía Moriyama, Kasamatsu no tan convencido hizo caso. Los chicos hicieron una parada en un centro comercial, le quitaron la venda y entraron a una tienda de ropa masculina.  
-Bien chicos, sepárense y busquen algo adecuado, confió en ustedes.-Ordenaba Momoi-Mientras tanto Yukio-kun y yo tendremos un poco de charla.-Decía marchándose con el pelinegro sentándose en un sofá frente a los vestidores.-Bien Yukio-kun me gustaría hablar sobre lo que sientes por Ki-chan.-Kasamatsu se sonrojo ante lo directa que era la peli rosa.  
-Eh… ¿Por qué tan de repente y porque estoy solo contigo y los demás se van?  
-Tranquilo Yukio-kun no se han ido están buscando en la tienda, ya vendrán solo respóndeme de verdad es importante.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué no lo seria? Estoy tratando de sacar conversación y así no quedarnos callados hasta que los chicos vengan, yo te puedo decir lo mucho que quiero a Dai-chan y lo feliz que me hace, a pesar de cómo es con las demás personas es una persona realmente muy tierna y salvaje, tu sabes a que me refiero~  
-Bu-bueno quizás no tenía que saber eso Momoi-san-Se sonrojaba Kasamatsu.  
-Vamos tampoco es para tanto, tú y Ki-chan llevan casi 11 años de pareja y ya están comprometidos supongo que es por algo más que por lo atractivo que Ki-chan es ¿no es así?  
-Bueno…él es muy amable-Se sonrojaba.  
-¿Si~?  
-Eh…también es una persona muy alegre y… me cuida mucho…  
-Y… ¿tú que estarías dispuesto a hacer por él?  
-Eh…bueno…muchas cosas  
-¿Qué cosas?  
-Eh… bueno, amarlo eternamente y… ser siempre fiel… bueno eso siempre lo eh hecho y… también nunca me he arrepentido de haberle conocido, es una persona realmente admirable, fuerte y… valiente, me gustaría hacerle muy feliz, y brindarle todo lo que este en mis manos… realmente quiero estar con él toda mi vida… -La peli rosa sonrió.  
-Ya veo~ realmente le aprecias mucho –Kasamatsu desvió la mirada avergonzado.- ¡Oh! Mira los chicos han vuelto, bien Yukio-kun es hora de la acción-Decía Momoi empujando e a un vestidor y cerrando la puerta, te estaré llevando ropa así que tienes que ponértela y salir para ver como luces, ¿de acuerdo?  
-¿Por qué lo haría?  
-Porque si, anda deja de perder el tiempo.-Le lanzaba el primer traje y después el salía.  
-Luces bien.-Decía Moriyama.  
-No es mi estilo.-Continuaba Aomine.  
-No está mal-Decía Kagami.  
-Ahora otro.-Ordenaba Momoi y así seguían con cada traje que los chicos hasta que por fin eligieron uno que a todos les gusto y hacia ver al pelinegro bastante atractivo.-Si, ese es perfecto ahora busquemos los zapatos, los chicos buscaron y después de 3 cambios eligieron unos de piel negra.-La ropa esta lista ahora solo falta una loción y el moño o corbata.  
-Chicos, ¿no creen que es demasiado? Me ha entrado hambre-Decía Kasamatsu.  
-Opino que un moño sería lo más adecuado-Opinaba Moriyama, los chicos asentían.  
-Chicos, ¿qué tal este?-Les mostraba un moño liso negro.  
-Sí, muy bien Satsuki.-Decía el moreno.  
-Bien, Yukio-kun vayamos a comer y después eliges una loción.-Este asentía sin muchas ganas y al final de la comida pasaron a comprar una loción esta vez Kasamatsu la escogió, los chicos tenía todo listo y estaban por marcharse.  
-Oigan, Kagami-kun y yo pasaremos por algo, los alcanzamos en un momento.  
-De acuerdo.-Le respondía al peli celeste, Momoi.  
Después de un largo día de compras los chicos retomaban la carretera esta vez en la camioneta de Aomine.  
-Puedes dormir si lo deseas Yukio-kun.  
-¿Vamos a viajar más?  
-Solo unos 20 o 30 minutos.  
-¿Y a dónde vamos?  
-Es sorpresa.-Contestaron todos, Kasamatsu puso los ojos en blanco y se hecho a dormir, después de varios minutos llegaron a una playa y despertaron al pelinegro y le vendaron nuevamente los ojos llevándolo dentro de una enorme casa.  
-Ahora ¿Dónde estoy?-Preguntaba insistentemente Kasamatsu.  
-Hemos llegado a la parte final así que vístete y arréglate con las compras que hemos hecho.-Le pedía Momoi, Kasamatsu ya ni siquiera renegaba así que lo hizo y mientras tanto los chicos le esperaban afuera.  
Pasaron un par de minutos y Kasamatsu salió, se bañó y cambio y estaba listo, todos los chicos también se habían cambiado de traje y Momoi con un hermoso vestido verde menta.  
-Te vez muy bien Yukio-kun-Decía la peli rosa.-Vamos.  
-¿A dónde?  
-Tu sígueme y por cierto, toma.-Le entregaba una hoja pequeña doblada a la mitad de color crema.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Ábrela cuando sea el momento.-Kasamatsu estaba nervioso era demasiado misterio, Momoi le tomo del brazo y camino con él con los chicos detrás suyo.-Creo que lo sabes Yukio-kun… todo esto.-El pelinegro trago saliva.  
-El… está aquí…-Momoi asintió.  
-¿Estás listo?-Al decirlo Kuroko le entrego un ramo de rosas blancas y amarillas.  
-Aunque no lo esté.-Momoi sonrió y en medio del pasillo una puerta de madera grande se abrió dejando ver en el suelo una larga alfombra roja donde al final se encontraba un gran ventanal con vista a la playa y frente a él un arco con flores enredadas y Kise vestido de color blanco con el uniforme formal de la milicia, Kasamatsu quería llorar pero soporto y caminaba del brazo con Momoi hasta donde estaba Kise, la peli rosa le dejo y se dirigió a sentarse, Kise tomo la mano de su prometido y la beso.  
-Estoy en casa.-Decía con una sonrisa.-Y te ves increíble.-Kasamatsu se sonrojo y el hombre frente a ellos comenzó la ceremonia de boda. Entonces llego la parte de los votos y Kasamatsu no sabía que hacer o que debería decir así que se asustó por un momento pero Momoi le hizo una seña al pelinegro para que abriera la hoja, y ahí estaban, las palabras que él le había dicho en la tienda de ropa, sonrió y Kise fue el primero en comenzar.

 **-** _ **Yo Kise Ryota, prometo hacerte feliz a ti Yukio, a costa de lo que sea,  
prometo estar a tu lado cuando me necesites sin importar lo que pase.  
Prometo no fallarte como persona, ni como esposo,  
prometo estar a tu lado en la guerra y la paz,  
en riquezas y pobrezas, en la salud y enfermedad, en la felicidad y el dolor,  
prometo serte fiel y tener ojos solamente para ti,  
Te eh amado durante más de 10 años y te amare hasta después de 10,000,  
Prometo estar contigo hasta el fin de nuestras vidas y después de ellas,  
En este mundo y los que existan, por una eternidad Yukio.**_

Las lágrimas del pelinegro comenzaban a salir mientras Kise le colocaba el anillo dorado sobre el de compromiso y esta vez ahora era su turno de leer sus votos.

 _ **-Yo Kasamatsu Yukio, te prometo a ti Ryota… entregarte mi vida entera,  
te prometo jamás arrepentirme de haberte conocido,  
y ser tan valiente en nuestra unión como tú lo eres,  
prometo amarte, respetarte y valorarte, prometo serte fiel,  
estar contigo en las mejores y peores situaciones,  
prometo amarte sin medida de tiempo,  
prometo… amarte hasta que envejezcamos, hasta nuestras vidas terminen  
y mientras somos jóvenes brindarte todo lo que este en mis manos,  
Amarte toda una eternidad.**_

Lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla mientras le colocaba el anillo.  
-Y dados los votos, los declaro formalmente un matrimonio.-Los chicos se miraron y mientras Kise rodeaba la cintura de su ahora esposo Kasamatsu abrazaba su cuello y se besaban profundamente, sus amigos y familia aplaudían festejando aquella unión.  
Continuaron el festejo con música y el baile entre novios, seguido de la comida, el pastel, el lanzamiento del ramo del novio el cual lo tomo Momoi.  
-Ya va siendo hora de que nos casemos Dai-chan.  
-Quizás.-Contesto el moreno haciendo sonrojar a la peli rosa y plantándole un beso.  
Kuroko y Kagami continuaban como una linda pareja tonta y todos festejaron esa noche, sobre todo los novios que después del festejo pasaron su primera noche formalmente como matrimonio, disfrutaron la estancia de Kise antes de que regresará al ejército y cuando lo hizo al menos estaba feliz y Kise volvió para navidad la cual la festejaron en familia y con sus amigos, esquiaron, bebieron y cantaron durante navidad y año nuevo, todo era casi perfecto. Después de los festejos Kise volvió al ejército y en su estancia allá las cosas no parecían ir tan bien para el pelinegro, después de 1 semana que Kise se fue su salud no parecía la mejor, le venían dolores de cabeza, falta o exceso de apetito, mareos y náuseas y termino por desmayarse en el trabajo, Momoi y los demás fueron al hospital asustados y no creían lo que el doctor les estaba contando.  
Cuando por fin despertó Kasamatsu sus amigos se encontraban en la habitación guardando silencio.  
-¿Qué paso?-Decía sin energía.  
-Yukio-kun, debemos decirte lo que te pasa…-Decía la peli rosa.-Sinceramente no es como decirte esto pero…. Yukio-kun esta embarazado.  
-¿Qué?  
-Vas a tener un bebe de Ki-chan  
-¿QUE? Esperen, esperen, es broma, ¿verdad?-Miro a todos y cada uno lo negó.  
-Nos sorprendió mucho también a nosotros pero el doctor nos lo acaba de explicar.  
-No puede ser debe de haber un error.-Decía impresionado.  
-Nos enseñó tu estómago, hay un bebe dentro Kasamatsu-san-Decía Kuroko, el pelinegro se tocó el estómago y noto en su vientre un pequeño bulto así que no tuvo la menor duda de que era cierto.  
-Yo… ¿seré papá?  
-Prácticamente se podría decir que mamá-Decía Aomine.  
\- ¡Kya~! Felicidades Yuki-chan-Decía emocionada Momoi.-¿No te hace feliz? Tendrás un lindo bebe producto del amor tuyo y el de Ki-chan~  
-Oi Satsuki eres ruidosa.-Le regañaba Aomine.  
-Pero es genial Dai-chan, podría nacer igual a Ki-chan o igual a él sin necesidad de adoptar o algo.  
-…Yo… no lo esperaba…-Decía con un hilo de voz Kasamatsu mientras las lágrimas salían solas, los chicos le miraron sorprendidos y guardaron silencio.  
-Podría ser que… ¿no lo quieras...?-Pregunto Kagami, Kasamatsu negó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
-Es… increíble… y… joder estoy tan feliz…-Todos sonrieron y Momoi le ofreció un pañuelo.  
-Yuki-chan todos te vamos a cuidar mientras Ki-chan está ausente así que no te preocupes, seguro Ki-chan estará muy feliz, te lo aseguro.-Kasamatsu asintió sonriendo.  
Paso un mes y los síntomas iban aumentando junto al crecimiento del estómago de Kasamatsu, los que más estaban con el eran Momoi y Kuroko y ya en el 3 mes fue cuando decidieron que debían contarle a Kise sobre él bebe así que llamaron al ejército y lograron contactarle.  
-¿Hola, Yukiocchi?  
-Sí, Kise soy yo.  
-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Kasamatsu puso los ojos en blanco, ahí va de nuevo con sus apodos.  
-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.  
-¿Qué es? Me estas preocupando  
-Veras…yo… desde hace un tiempo comencé a sentirme mal y tuve un desmayo en el trabajo, me llevaron al hospital…  
-¿Yukiocchi estas bien, cariño tu salud está bien?  
-Sí, Kise no es nada malo, el doctor me dijo que todo eso era debido a que….  
-¿A qué?  
-Kise te necesito mucho en estos momentos así que prométeme que pase lo que pase te harás responsable.  
-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste mis votos? Estaré siempre contigo pase lo que pase dime que tienes.  
-Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo  
-…. ¿Que?  
-Estoy embarazado…Kise…-El nombrado guardo silencio algunos segundos.-… ¿Kise?  
-Yukiocchi… ¿es verdad?  
-Lo es, ¿Por qué bromearía con algo así?  
-…Si estuviera ahí te besaría.  
-¿Qué?  
-Que estoy feliz Yukiocchi, vamos a tener un bebe ¿Cómo no podría estar feliz?-Kasamatsu sonrió.  
-Kise, ¿estas llorando?  
-Quizás…no me lo esperaba  
-Tampoco yo.  
-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?  
-3 meses.  
-¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho?  
-Quería estar seguro.  
-Yukiocchi yo no soy el tipo de hombre que huye de una responsabilidad, ¿Cómo piensas eso sobre todo cuando voy a tener un bebe con la persona que amo?  
-Gracias…  
-No me agradezcas es nuestro bebe y…tengo que irme pero estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda.-Dijo por último y colgó, Kasamatsu estaba realmente muy feliz pero a pesar de que había dicho eso Kise no pudo estar ni en el parto de Kasamatsu, le llamo y le dio ánimos pero la situación en el ejército no era la mejor y debía defender a la nación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kasamatsu hizo una pequeña celebración en el jardín por los 3 meses de la pequeña Yuriko que nació con los ojitos de Kise y el cabello de Kasamatsu, a Momoi le encantaba la pequeñita y la niña la quería mucho así que aquel día la traía en brazos mientras Kasamatsu platicaba con Hayakawa y a lo lejos escucho a Kagami.  
-¡Miren quien está aquí!-Todos se giraron y se encontraron con Kise aun con el verde uniforme, Kasamatsu se quedó tieso.  
-¿Ki…Kise?-Pronuncio mientras caminaba su cuerpo se movía por si solo corriendo hacia su esposo lanzándose hacia el abrazándole con brazos y pernas, Kise respondió cargándole abrazando su cintura mientras Kasamatsu soportaba las ganas de llorar.-Kise…eres tu… eres tu…  
-Estoy en casa Yukiocchi-Le estrechaba para después bajarlo y besarlo profundamente, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había tocado, que lo había besado, y así era, había pasado ya 1 año, estaba tan feliz que podría morir.  
-Kise debes de conocer a nuestra pequeña.-Kise sintió una punzada en el pecho, "nuestra pequeña" oír eso le ponía los pelos de punta, Momoi se acercó con la niña en brazos y se la dio a Kise quien ante la falta de experiencia la tomo torpemente, la pequeña y él se miraron fijamente, era tan parecida a Kasamatsu que le llenaba de ternura.  
-Hola Yuriko…soy tu papá, pequeña.-Le decía con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña sonrió y Kise la abrazo, era la primera vez que la veía y no quería separarse de ella, era su hija, tenía sus mismos ojos y eso le alegraba aunque pensó que era una pena que no hubiera sacado los azules de su madre, pero al final de todo su pequeña niña, Kasamatsu lo abrazo y así permanecieron los tres un par de segundos, después continuaron con la pequeña fiesta y parecía ser que la pequeña Yuriko estaba encantada con su padre.

Después de aquello Kise se quedó durante un mes en casa con Kasamatsu y Yuriko, disfrutando cada momento con su familia, su propia familia, pero no todo era para siempre, Kise debía volver al ejército y esta vez sería la última ya que a sus 30 años quería retirarse, Ambos esposos se despidieron por última vez, la pequeña Yuriko lloro mucho ante la despedida de su padre pero volvería y esta vez no volvería a irse así que tenían que aceptarlo y juntos despidieron a Kise.  
Volvieron a casa nuevamente y Momoi les esperaba emocionada junto a Kuroko, Kasamatsu no sabía por qué la emoción hasta que la peli rosa le mostro su mano izquierda con un anillo en el dedo anular y un bonito diamante rosa en él.  
-¡Dai-chan por fin me lo propuso!-Decía emocionada.  
-Me alegro mucho por ti, Momoi-san.-Le abrazaba Kasamatsu.  
Tu serás el que me entregue en el altar como yo lo hice ¿eh~? Ambos-Decía mirando a Kuroko.-Ambos sonreían y asentían.  
Pasaron un par de meses y se estaban poniendo en pie los preparativos para la boda, Yuriko daba sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras, inclusive podría decir mamá y papá y cuando veía el retrato de la boda de Kasamatsu y Kise podía vivenciar quien era su madre y quien su padre.  
Pronto llego la hora de comprar el vestido para Momoi y tan rápido como pasaba el tiempo para que se hiciera la boda pronto venia otra con la propuesta de Kagami a Kuroko, todos sus amigos parecían estar muy felices y Kasamatsu lo estaba con su pequeña, pero así como pasaba el tiempo también se acumulaban las ganas de extrañar a Kise, incluso su pequeña lo extrañaba y con obvias razones si era su padre.

Cuando estaban hechas ya las invitaciones para la boda a la puerta de Kasamatsu tocaron unos soldados, Kasamatsu fue a abrirla, le extraño tal visita y su pecho dolía, sabía que aquello que fueran a decirle no iba a ser bueno.  
-¿Kasamatsu Yukio?  
-Sí, soy yo.  
-¿Usted es el esposo de Kise Ryota?-Kasamatsu trago saliva.  
-S-si… ¿Qué pasa?  
-Lamentamos mucho tener que comunicarle esto pero, hace tres días tuvimos un ataque con un ejército, fue una batalla muy violenta y… en uno de los aviones de misiles lo piloteaba su esposo así que, desapareció.-Kasamatsu no tenía palabras ni para saber cuál era el sentimiento de aquel momento.-Y ayer encontramos su avión pero no había señal del más que su ropa y las placas de identificación…y la milicia lo declaro muerto, mis más sinceras condolencias era realmente un admirable soldado… lo sentimos mucho.-Decían por ultimo los soldados entregándole la ropa y las placas al pelinegro mientras se marchaban, el mundo de Kasamatsu se derrumbó en ese momento y sus piernas se debilitaron haciéndolo caer en el piso, Momoi asustada corrió a verle.  
-¿Yuki-chan? ¡Yuki-chan!-Kasamatsu abrazo las ropas y entre lágrimas soltó un grito de tal sufrimiento que era indescriptible.  
-No…no….no…por favor no…Kise…no…Kise…no puedes dejarme…-Momoi llevo dentro a Kasamatsu y le abrazo, no era necesario preguntar, su dolor hablaba por sí solo.  
-¿Mamá?  
-Dai-chan lleva a Yuriko a su habitación.-Decía Momoi también a punto de llorar.  
-Yuki-chan…tranquilo…-Pero a pesar de eso simplemente no podía detenerse.  
-Kise…no me dejes… Kise…Kise…-Decía casi a gritos contrayéndose repetidas veces sin parar de llorar.  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kasamatsu se había calmado, al menos un poco, sus ojos se habían hinchado y se negaba a soltar la ropa de Kise, Momoi n creía conveniente que la pequeña lo viera en tal estado y era realmente lo mejor. Kasamatsu no se negó tampoco se sentía capaz de poder cuidar a su pequeña en aquellos momentos. Kuroko, Kagami, Moriyama y todo el que los conocía supieron de aquel desafortunado incidente pero se limitaban a hablar sobre aquello por el bien de Kasamatsu y la pequeña.

Había pasado ya un mes y Kasamatsu estaba un poco mejor al menos ya podía cuidar de la pequeña Yuriko, sin embargo parecía muy decaído, ni siquiera pudo presentarse a la boda de Momoi y Aomine, a pesar de que ellos habían propuesto atrasar la fecha Kasamatsu se negó pues no era su culpa y tampoco tenían la obligación de quedarse y lidiar con la perdida, ya habían hecho bastante ayudándole a cuidar de Yuriko.  
El tiempo pasaba tan lento, lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa era su pequeña niña que tenía los mismos ojos de su esposo. Kasamatsu se había convertido ahora en una flor marchita y sin vida incluso sus ojos habían perdido l brillo y había bajado alrededor de 8 kilos, la persona gobernante y enérgica que era había desaparecido para convertirse en una sombra sin vida, sus amigos se sentían tan dolidos por el que no sabían que hacer.  
A veces por la noche le entraban crisis y se ponía a llorar largas horas, tan solo balbuceando lo mismo de siempre parece haberla convertido en una dolorosa canción.

"Volverás, siempre vuelves…tu volverás… mi amor vendrá… volverá otra vez….y yo te esperare… te esperare mi amor… a que vuelvas otra vez…."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Y un día como cualquiera Kasamatsu salió a pasear con Yuriko, dado a que tenía el día libre fueron al parque, la pequeña corrió a subirse a varios juegos y mientras tanto Kasamatsu se sentaba en una banca del parque cuidando a lo lejos a su pequeña ya de 2 años quien ahora jugaba en la arena, Kasamatsu se perdido en sus pensamientos como es costumbre y entonces recibió una llamada que le hizo dar un brinco ante lo repentino, saco el móvil de su bolsillo y vio el nombre, era Momoi.  
-Hola.  
-¡Yuki-chan, Yuki-chan!  
-Satsuki tranquilízate.-Se escuchaba Aomine al otro lado del teléfono, Momoi soltó un largo suspiro.  
-Yuki-chan…. tengo algo que decirte, dios… yo no tengo si quiera palabra de explicarte…  
-¿Qué pasa estas bien, paso algo?  
-Sí, algo… grandioso… mejor dicho…de verdad es verdaderamente un milagro Yuki-chan, escucha atentamente, ¿de acuerdo? Esta mañana tocaron a mi casa unos hombres del ejercito me entregaron una carta donde hablaba sobre Ki-chan y…  
-¡Papi!-Kasamatsu se giró al escuchar a su pequeña Yuriko, la busco con la mirada y la vio correr en el pasto hacia un hombre alto y rubio, en aquel momento el corazón de Kasamatsu se aceleró tanto que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, ¿de verdad estaba viendo bien? Vio a aquel hombre cargar a su pequeña y no sabía que decir ni hacer solo automáticamente se soltó a llorar.  
-No…. es cierto… ¿verdad…?  
-¿Sigues ahí? Yuki-ch…-Antes de poder decir una palabra más Kasamatsu corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquel hombre lanzándose sobre haciendo que cayeran en el pasto.  
-Kise….Kise…Kise… ¿eres tu….de verdad eres tu…?  
-Si… Yukiocchi estoy en casa…-Decía entre sollozos el rubio.  
-…T-te…tardaste….idiota…  
-…Lo…siento…-Le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas junto a su hija.  
-Sabía que volverías…  
-Claro que volvería….Siempre volveré a ti… Yukiocchi.-Y dicho esto le plantaba un profundo beso, un beso que no podría igualar ni el un millón de años un beso que estuvo esperando como si hubiera sido una eternidad y aquel abrazo de aquella persona que tanto amaba y no se volvería a ir jamás de su lado.

Carta.

Estimada Familia del piloto Kise Ryota.  
Lamentamos mucho tener que comunicarles después de tanto tiempo que el piloto fue hallado en una de las playas de Japón, con una familia que le cuido durante este tiempo, al parecer la explosión de la noche de guerra lo hizo caer al mar y ante el impacto el piloto perdió temporalmente la memoria por lo que no sabía cómo regresar, pero en el tiempo que la familia lo acogió logro recordar de donde venía y a su familia, la razón por la que encontraron su ropa es por lo que según confeso era porque esta se estaba quemando y por ello tuvo que quitársela pero cerca de él había una granada que lo hizo salir volando hasta el mar y paso lo antes mencionado.

Dado a que la milicia supuso que quizás se había quemado lo dimos por muerto, pero esta mañana milagrosamente logramos hallarlo gracias a que la familia nos contactó y fuimos a su rescate, pedimos disculpas por todo el dolor que causamos que sabemos no se compensara con nada, sin embargo si podemos brindarle apoyo económico y al piloto un reconocimiento por su servicio honorable a la nación.

Gracias.


End file.
